


Ghost Hunters, but where you make out with the ghost instead of whatever else they do on those shows

by aroseandapen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, a little suggestive, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Shuichi is a paranormal investigator in a relationship with a ghost. Kurochi claims he may be able to physically manifest, and so they try it out together.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ghost Hunters, but where you make out with the ghost instead of whatever else they do on those shows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:
> 
> \--Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed  
> \--Paranormal investigator AU

Kurochi focused his energy into his hand, trying to remember the sensation of touch, of the warmth of another’s hand in his grasp. The area around his raised hand shifted, an odd weight suddenly on his phantom limbs. His hand slipped forward--and their palms met.

Both Kurochi and Shuichi gasped in unison. The air moved around his hand, interacting with it in a way that it hadn’t in so long. And now, with Shuichi’s palm pillowing his, carrying the weight of Kurochi’s hand, tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t feel them on his face, as intangible as ever, but he knew they were there.

“You did it, Kurochi,” Shuichi said in a loud whisper, making him bark out a laugh.

He couldn’t believe it--it was just his _hand_ , but Kurochi just couldn’t believe it.

“I-I did it!” Kurochi echoed, giggling from sheer delight. “I did it! It--. It’s easier to maintain now that I’ve done it, I...”

Kurochi slid his hand away from Shuichi’s, cupping his palm instead. Shuichi leaned into his touch, eyes fixed on Kurochi’s face with such adoration that it embarrassed him somewhat. He drew his thumb across Shuichi’s cheek. Soft, warm, supple beneath his fingers. Another giggle bubbled past his lips; he’d thought he’d never be able to feel such warmth ever again.

“I think I can do more,” Kurochi said, already focusing his attention inward. From the center of his chest, he imagined his focus spreading out through his body. “My whole self... maybe...”

The change was gradual, just like it had been with his hand, but he felt it all over. A form, not quite physical, but no longer incorporeal taking place of his ghostly projection. Kurochi inhaled sharply, a breath that filled his chest cavity almost like he had lungs again. His lashes fluttered wide open, a life lost long ago, reclaimed in some part now.

Shuichi’s hand cupped his cheek, mirroring Kurochi’s action, and he could cry from the sensation.

“ _Kurochi_ ,” he whispered, and his name had never sounded so sweet. It made him feel like he was floating, the light and bubbly feelings sparking joy within him.

Well, Kurochi _was_ floating. His feet, briefly on the ground as they were, had left it. He rose to eye level with Shuichi, whose gaze and caressing hand never left him. Kurochi’s own eyes flickered down to Shuichi’s lips. Not for the first time, he wondered how soft and sweet they would be on his.

Now he could find out.

Kurochi had imagined himself before leaning in slowly, with Shuichi’s breath ghosting over his lips before finally they kissed. Yet in the moment he found himself too impatient, too eager. With the frequent fantasy now within reach, Kurochi moved fast, their mouths crashing together clumsily. Both winced as their teeth clacked against each other; Kurochi just as quickly pulled back, sheepish.

“Sorry,” he murmured, cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

Already though, Shuichi was leaning back in, Kurochi’s face held between both hands. “It’s ok,” he forgave him without a second thought, just before he kissed Kurochi again.

Gentle this time, Shuichi’s lips moved against his. His mouth was hot, and Kurochi shivered with want. He gripped Shuichi’s shoulders, pulling, pushing, silently begging for more. His fingers curled into the coarse fabric of Shuichi’s jacket, tugging even as he rose further to press into the kiss.

Shuichi took a quick couple steps back. The couch bumped up against the arm of the couch, and he fell back. His arm instinctively wrapped around Kurochi’s waist. Held close by it, Kurochi fell with him, lightly landing on him as Shuichi’s back hit the cushions.

If Kurochi was a living person, that might’ve hurt them both. As it was, he quickly grew aware of their bodies pressed flush against each other, thanks to both gravity and Shuichi’s arm unintentionally pinning him against his chest. Kurochi swallowed, but Shuichi’s collar had been pulled back by their position, exposing the smooth expanse of his neck.

On impulse, Kurochi mouthed at Shuichi’s neck. Scraping his teeth over his skin drew a gasp from the other. Kurochi gigged softly, pleased, and Shuichi moaned at the vibrations from the sound.

Kurochi pulled back. He pushed himself upright, adjusting himself to straddle Shuichi’s hips. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips, and the ghost braced his hands on Shuichi’s chest below him.

“Well, paranormal investigator,” he said in a playful lilt to the blushing man underneath him, “wanna _investigate_ how well my new ability here works?”


End file.
